


You Between My Arms

by dear_chaton



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Bedsharing, F/M, Identity Reveal, briefly mentioned alya, primarily the adrienette ship this fic, theyre just huge dorks, theyre like 16/17, waking up reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Adrien and Marinette are losing their goddamn minds, separately but still





	You Between My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Highkey forgot s3 episode 2 aired the other day, pretend that this happens before that episode^^
> 
> sequel to just want you here tonight, title comes from perfect from ed sheeran
> 
> and as always i hope you enjoy!

Adrien messed up. He should have never stayed the night, and now he was paying the price. Plagg detransformed him during the night, that little shit and for a brief moment, Marinette cuddled into his chest, and all was calm.

 

He had dreamed of this moment, always thought it could happen while he was in costume but in the early hours of the morning, the comfort and warmth radiating off Marinette were perfect. Adrien could’ve stayed there forever if he was given a chance, the chance to freeze this moment in a frame and live in it forever.

 

And then everything went to shit.

 

Before he could do anything more, Marinette woke up, dazed and teary-eyed. Adrien froze and silently started to call onto his transformation. He could hear Plagg waking up all grumpy, but there was still time. He couldn't reveal like this.

 

And yet, Marinette noticed the bare arms, she saw the white shirt instead of black leather, and once she looked up, it was over. And then she screamed.

 

It jarred him so much, so he nearly toppled off of her loft bed, but she scrambled to grab his shirt to right him.

 

❝I-I don't understand, did you swap places with Chat in the middle of the night, what’s going on?❞ Adrien could see the cogs turning in her eyes, Marinette knew what happened, but he knew she was too stubborn to admit it. Just like he was too scared to admit he knew Marinette was Ladybug.

 

He didn't mean to find out at all, but Plagg had gone off on a rant, and he slowly put the pieces together. It made so much sense, the consistent finding Marinette after an Akuma fight, her excuses were always somehow better than Adrien’s.

 

Marinette was Ladybug, Ladybug was the love of his life, but Marinette was his best friend. Coming over to watch the odd movie, playing games together, Adrien had quickly realized how much Marinette meant to him. No longer had he thought she hated him, on the contrary, he knew how much she loved him and hoped that in time he could show her the same love she’s always shown to him.

 

But he had to do this right.

 

❝Surprise m’lady.❞ Marinette looked him in the eyes and sighed. She resumed her previous position cuddled against his chest and Adrien held his breath.

 

❝Its not much of a surprise when Alya predicted this already.❞ Adrien choked while Marinette laughed.

 

❝She photoshopped a picture from one of your photoshoots and put black leather on you. I denied it at the time, but that’s never really left my mind. Oh my god, I’ve kissed you already.❞

 

❝Aw, where’s the fun in that, don’t forget all our other adventures, Mari.❞ Marinette laughed, springing up and smiling so wide at him that his heart skipped a beat. She wasn't mad; she wasn’t even remotely surprised and yet there was still something unspoken between them.

 

Marinette knew he knew she loved him.

 

Adrien knew Marinette knew he was in love with her.

 

❝Do me a favor and close your eyes.❞ Marinette startled him out of his thoughts, and Adrien easily did what he had been told. A hand came and rested itself on his forehead briefly before messing it up and he assumed it resembled his hair when he was in the mask. Marinette gasped to herself and dropped the hand down to his cheek.

 

Adrien kept his eyes closed, as she began to stroke his cheek in such a soft manner his heart felt full with love. Her fingers again moved lower, tracing his bottom lip ever so gently as if asking silently.

 

❝Yes,❞ He breathed as Marinette kissed him softly.

 

❝Adrien, you dork.❞ She gasped into his mouth, and soon they were both laughing, Marinette grabbed a spare pillow and began hitting him with it to get him to stop but he couldn't. Adrien was so gone for this girl. He couldn't help sitting up and putting on his suave Chat Noir look, winking at Marinette for a moment before she shoved him down with the pillow to his face.

 

Maybe he would have to sleep over more often if this was the result.


End file.
